God Rest Ye Merry BAU
by danicalif80
Summary: A person with a revenge plot is killing the members of the BAU between Christmas and New Years. Major Character deaths! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please read and review.
1. December 24 Reid

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 1 - December 24th - Reid**

**Disclaimer - I have no real rights to CM. Just screwing around with the canon is all.**

**This is also an entry into the-vampire-act's 2010 holiday contest. This has no beta, so you are warned.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the BAU had just gotten back to Quantico rather late. They had just gotten back from a case in Hawaii, where an unsub had been drowning his victims, then placing their bodies in the ocean. It was a tough case, but they were finally able to arrest the person responsible for the murders and return home before Christmas.

Dr Spencer Reid stayed later at work than the others, finishing his paperwork before heading to his apartment. Reid felt especially lost and alone during the holidays, for the only relatives he had were thousands of miles away, in Las Vegas, and it was far too late to get a plane ticket in time to make for the holiday. So he walked down to the parking ramp, thankful that he had taken his car instead of the usual subway. Suddenly he heard what sounded like footsteps from behind.

"Hello," called Reid in to the now vacant lot. No response.

_This is pathetic. I must be losing it_, Reid thought to himself. He dismissed the sound of the footsteps and went to enter his car. Then he heard what sounded like a voice calling his name. Reid turned around again, and saw no one. So Reid took a walk around the lot and decided to just go into his car and drive home. He went to go inside and turn the ignition.

BOOOMMMM!

Reid's car then burst into flames, killing it's driver instantly. The sprinklers immediately rained down on the wreckage that was once Reid's ancient Volvo.

Within minutes, a bomb squad, CSIs, local police, and FBI agents were called to the scene. The BAU were also called back. They looked all throughout the lot and around the building, but found no trace of the bomber. The BAU were then informed that Reid's car had blown up, and that he was burned beyond recognition. Hotch and Rossi looked in total disbelief. Morgan was angry, punching down on his desk and trying his best to control his temper. Prentiss was in utter shock, and JJ and Garcia were hysterically crying. They were all wondering, who would ever want to kill Reid?

Prentiss saw a manila envelope on Reid's desk. It was addressed to the BAU. She immediately grabbed it and opened it. The note read:

_Hello BAU,_

_As you are all well aware, Dr. Reid is now deceased by this point of the game. He was the most innocent, therefore he suffered the least. The rest of you, however, will not be so fortunate._

_I have thought of many ways to kill your team, the process taking quite a long time to plan and carry out. But soon it will reach full fruition._

_They say that revenge is a dish best served cold. I believe that to the hilt, so to speak. So every single one of you will die by the New year. That is not a threat, it is a promise. I will have my revenge on your team, and will not rest until it is completely obliterated._

_Sincerely,_

_Your final Unsub._

_P.S. If you decide to go into protective custody and become cowards, I will kill three people everyday for each one of you in hiding. So don't try any of your tricks. They will not work with me. I know your games, so do not deviate from your schedules either, otherwise I will kill many others in your place.  
_

Prentiss' reserve broke at that moment. She started herself to cry, and when Hotch looked at her, he knew instinctively that there was more wrong than just Reid's death. He looked and saw the note himself, and immediately called the CSI to take the note for further anaysis. He then called the rest of the team to the conference room and informed them of the note.

"Shouldn't we do something," asked JJ.

"Yes, we build a profile as quickly as possible," Hotch replied.

"Ok what do we got so far?" asked Rossi.

"We know that the unsub killed Reid in revenge. We also know that this unsub knows who we are, where we work, which would imply that either he has stalked us, or worked with us at some point," Morgan said.

"He is most likely a Caucasian male, aged between approximately 25-45 years old. He sees himself as a justice collector, and also mission based. We have somewhere down the road caused him to plan and act out a revenge fantasy. We need to know Who is is, and why is is targeting us."

"We need to find this man, and quickly. Time is definitely not on our side, and this man seems to know about us, which makes him even more dangerous, so please be careful team," Hotch stated.

The team then left with a look of defeat on their faces. The were all dreading the days ahead.

_Perfect, my plan is now in full motion,_ the unsub thought. _This will be far easier than I thought.

* * *

_**A/N This is probably going to have 8-9 chapters. More agents to die, and a chapter or two to wrap it up. Please read and review,** **the good, bad and ugly.**_  
_


	2. Christmas Day  Rossi

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 2 - Christmas Day - Rossi**

**I have decided to dedicate this story to Nymphadora-Cullen BAU, who has been with me throughout this wild and crazy FF ride I've been on thus far.**

* * *

The BAU left early the next morning from the FBI building without saying a word. They were all feeling a myriad of emotions, and most of them, especially the men, felt as if they could not express. Rossi had always prided himself of being above such emotions, but in private, he would cry for the loss of not just another teammate, but someone who looked up to him, and saw him as somewhat of a mentor, which Reid in fact did. Rossi felt guilty a second time for that time he made Reid climb that ditch, when he could not have bothered to, not wearing his brand new leather shoes. Reid had suffered a setback after getting shot, had to go back to physical therapy after that, while all Rossi cared about was a material possession.

Rossi finally got home to his apartment, and he promptly turned on some Frank Sinatra. He always listened to him when Rossi was feeling down, and the smooth sounds seemed to perk up his mood, at least temporarily. But even Sinatra was unable to lift his moods up, and Rossi's mind kept wandering back to the least imposing, most informative, most caring member of the BAU.

Rossi felt he needed a drink, and could not decide on the whiskey or the bourbon, so he poured himself several glasses of half filled bottle of brandy, in an effort to try to escape the pain. After five or so glasses, he felt more serene, at peace with himself for a change. He cried for a little bit, but then composed himself. He knew that he would need to be strong for the team. He then thought of the famous phrase from Casablanca and decided to say it aloud,

"Here's lookin' at you, kid," Rossi said in remembrance of Reid. He took another drink from his brandy. He finished the flask, and then wanted to lie down in another effort to forget the events of the past few days. Hopefully, the explosion will not haunted his dreams.

After only a couple of hours after draining the rest of the bottle, Rossi woke up and began to feel rather ill. He tried to sit up, but found it hard, especially in his lungs. He then coughed up a large amount of blood. He reached for his house phone on the desk next to the bed, where he found a note addressed to him.

Dear David Rossi,

You probably have found this only after consuming a large amount of alcohol, knowing you. I forgot to mention that it is poisoned with a lethal dose of Anthrax, this particular strain in which has no cure at this point. You are far from innocent, with your drinking and fooling around, therefore your death will be longer and more painful.

Enjoy the last few hours of your life in complete misery. It is only just desserts.

Sincerely,

Your Final Unsub

Rossi then called Hotch, who was over with the police in about ten minutes. The police took Rossi's whole alcohol supply, and called for the medics to send Rossi to Walter Reed Hospital right away. But their efforts were in vain. The unsub was right, after about six hours, Rossi died. The doctors there were able to confirm that he was murdered by a lethal, but unknown, strain of Anthrax. The BAU had lost another one of it's own after only a few days.

The team was reeling from all of this. Prentiss further withdrew into herself. Morgan grew increasingly angry, punching a wall at his house. JJ took Henry into her arms and wept. Hotch hugged Jack, then had him leave to go over to Aunt Jessica's, just in case the killer struck there. He then called his brother Sean, but could not reach him. Garcia started to cry hysterically, and called her boyfriend over to her house. He arrived there within fifteen minutes.

"Hey Penny, How are ya feeling?" asked Kevin.

"I just don't know what to do!" Garcia cried out. "Someone is trying to kill our whole entire team, and we can't seem to stop them. I feel so useless."

"It will be okay. Strauss had put together a team to try to figure out who is behind this."

"Is Reid dead?"

"It appears so. The cameras show him the last to leave. He walked towards his car, turned around a couple of times, the entered his car. then when he started the ignition, the car blew up. But it get weird from there, Penny."

Garcia immediately stopped crying and looked up.

"What do you mean? You better tell me Kevin, or so help me God,"

"Well, there seems to be blank spots on the camera, like someone is trying to cover his or her tracks digitally. There is also no finger prints on the first envelope other than Prentiss and Hotchner. So the person responsible knows not to leave evidence behind."

"Like someone in law enforcement."

"That's what Strauss thinks, but she isn't ruling out a member of your team."

"SHE WHAT! THAT BITCH!"

"Hold on, Penny. From a different perspective, you can't do that, at least not yet, although it most likely is someone outside your team, and who has dealt with your team somewhere throughout these years."

"There is NO way that one of our team could ever, ever do it! Get out!"

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be there."

Kevin left Garcia's house before he could further agitate the situation. He hoped that Strauss's suspicions were unwarranted, he personally could never believe that one of BAU was systematically taking out the team.

* * *

**A/N More to come, I promise. Please read and review.**


	3. December 26  Prentiss

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 3 - December 26 - Prentiss**

**For Nymphadora-CullenBAU - This story's for you.**

* * *

Emily Prentiss had always prided herself in her ability of compartmentalization, but her resolve was quickly eroding in light of the events of the last couple of days. She broke down and cried for what seemed like years. Even when she aborted her own baby, she was able to hide it well, but the loss of what she now considered as family was beginning to get to her emotions. She was out in the balcony for what had seemed like hours, drinking Merlot and reminiscing about the good times she had had with both Reid and Rossi. Her icy reserve melted away as she finally was able to mourn her friends, albeit in private.

She went back into her apartment to grab another glass of Merlot, noticing that she had finished the bottle already._ Oh well, I guess that signals me to stop drinking and feeling sorry for myself_, she thought. She changed her clothes and then went to bed. In bed, she had thought about calling Hotch, but decided that since it was 11 PM, it could always wait until the next morning. She never thought that she would in fact, be dead by that very same morning.

She fell asleep,not noticing an intruder in her room. Then intruder was able to sneak up to her bed, and Emily woke up to a series of pinpricks. She tried to move, but was unable to. Panic consumed her, and sped up the drugs in her system. The intruder had injected her with a heavy dose of Dilaudid before quietly leaving, placing another note on her bed as well as the now empty vial. The killer read it to Prentiss as she lay dying.

_Dear Emily Prentiss,_

_I have seen you with your icy cold demeanor. You think with your elitist attitude that you are above emotions, but you are dead wrong. You will pay for your arrogance, the ultimate price. Dilaudid does not care about your attitude, if overdosed, it all does the same._

_As for the rest of the remaining team, this serves as a notice. I know all about your team, and will punish you all for all of your sins. This is not a threat, but a promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Your final Unsub_

_P.S. Again, if ANY of you deviate from your normal schedules, request backup, or anything similar to that, I will make my earlier promise become reality._

The killer left via the balcony, and the other tenants knew nothing of the events that had transpired over that evening.

The rest of the BAU came to the office, like they would normally, afraid of who they wouldn't see the next day. On his way to work, Hotch check in on Jack, and tried to call Sean again, but Sean was not answering the phone again. Hotch wondered if he had further upset his brother, or if his brother was just simply too busy living his own life.

When the team arrived, sans Prentiss, they immediately feared the worse, especially after they had heard about Rossi's death. Hotch called Prentiss several times, but got no response. Then Strauss entered their conference room.

"Where is Agent Prentiss? I thought none of you were supposed to keep your normal schedules," Strauss asked the team.

"I don't know. We tried calling here several times, but it rings and rings until it reached voice mail," Morgan informed her.

"Should we, maybe send someone to check up on her?" asked JJ.

"We would normally go there ourselves, but in this case, should we send another agent? We did that with Greenaway in the Garner case?" asked Morgan.

"We could always send Agent Anderson. He has done a lot for us in the past, and it wouldn't seem so out of the ordinary that way," suggested Hotch.

"Good idea. I will inform him to go there, and just in case, go with another agent," Strauss said.

Strauss left the conference room, looking at the remaining members suspiciously. This unsub seemed to know almost too much about the team for her liking and as soon as she saw Anderson, she called him over to her.

"Agent Anderson, may I have a word with you?'

"Yes ma'am. Is there something wrong?"

"Indeed so. Agent Prentiss has not shown up for work today, and I need for you and another agent to go check up on here," Strauss said, giving Anderson a paper containing Prentiss's address. Then she told him, "If you see anything, and I mean anything out of the ordinary, or if she doesn't answer her door, inform the police that we need a welfare check, then thy can take it from there and process the scene if there is one."

"Yes ma'am."

Anderson left the building with another agent and they drove to the address. When they knocked on Prentiss's door, they received no response. So Anderson took a glove out of his pocket and tried the knob. The door opened right away. Following orders he immediately called for police presence, and told the police that he was there to check up on an agent who didn't show up for work. Police at the scene found her body, the vial, and the note. Anderson then informed Strauss that Prentiss was deceased. He also informed her of what was found on the scene as well.

"Well, whoever this Unsub is, he or she is smart, knows your personal details, and can go around unannounced. Any of you know fo who might fit that profile, other than your team?" Strauss asked pointedly.

"I know what you are insinuating, but I don't think it's a member of our team," Morgan fired back.

"Are there any details at that scene that may point to someone?" asked Hotch.

"Not anyone specifically. All we know is that she died sometime this morning, and they are doing a rushed toxicology screen right now."

"For what?" asked JJ.

"Dilaudid. The note said that they overdosed her on it, and there was en empty vial not far from the body."

The whole team looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe that something like this was happening to them.

* * *

**Please read and review. those little words make my day :).**


	4. December 27  Morgan

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 4 - December 27 - Morgan**

**This story is for Nymphadora-CullenBAU**

* * *

Morgan could not believe it._ That bitch Strauss thinks that it could be a team member is ridiculous_, Morgan thought. He hit the walls of his apartment, but was careful not to punch the walls. He desperately wanted to release his aggression, but did not want to do damage that he would simple have to pay for later. So he grabbed some clothes and decided to head out to the gym, thinking that a hard workout and maybe some sparring might help improve his mood and help he escape, at least for a little while.

He entered the elevator, as he usually did on most days and pushed the button to go from his apartment on sixth floor down to the lobby. Soon after he entered the elevator, he noticed that it became stuck. He pushed the first floor button once again, without results. He then pushed all of the different floor button, again without success. _Now this happens, now of all days_._ This is just my luck_, Morgan thought. So he decided to push the emergency button. After he did that, a note came falling from the ceiling.

_Dear Derek Morgan,_

_You have been often the ultimate alpha-male, intimidating other men and women. You use your muscles in order to get your way more often than not. You think that beating up your opponent or our running them solves everything. You think that your brawn is more superior to someone else's brain. You are dead wrong._

_You are also a dog, sleeping with many various women who cross your path. You are the smile of the earth, and I am about to remedy that._

_Enjoy the rest of your short life, whatever remains of it._

_Sincerely,_

_Your final Unsub_

Soon after receiving the note, the elevator crashed down to the end of the shaft after the cables were severed with acid, crushing Morgan along with it. He lived for a few minutes before dying, and thought about who would know so much about the group and would want to kill them. Only one name came to mind, but before he was able to relay any of that, or at the very least write it down, he died.

Right away, there were emergency personnel called to the scene, but they were unable so save Morgan's life. But no one saw anyone out of the ordinary or suspicious what so ever.

As soon as news got to the team, they were all overcome by grief, especially Garcia. Hotch called the remaining members in for an emergency meeting at his house, which was out of the norm but by this point, Hotch no longer cared.

JJ was unable to drive, so Will drove her over there, then at JJ's insistence, left. Garcia drove herself. She was sobbing the entire drive, but wanted desperately to find the killer. Before the girls came over, Hotch again tried to phone Sean, But again to no avail. Hotch began to worry greatly about his younger brother, and wanted to talk to him just in case something were to happen to Hotch, he wanted his brother to at least know he loved him, despite all of their differences.

As the girls entered Hotch's house, they saw the case all over the living room floor. Hotch had a dry erase board, with markers and the pictures of their fallen team members on it. It seemed very surreal to JJ, that it was just another awful nightmare that she would be waking up from at any moment. Once the reality set in however, it was too much, and she became hysterical. Hotch held her for awhile, trying to be strong when he himself felt like breaking down.

"I swear to God, once I find whoever is behind this, I'm going to rip their %&$%$ head off! MY man DID NOT DESERVE THIS!" Garcia exclaimed.

"No one did, Garcia," Hotch said.

As soon as Hotch finished his sentence, he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and was surprised by who was there.

"Hello, Jason," greeted Hotch.

"I drove here as soon as I heard about Spencer, Aaron, I also heard about Rossi."

"Morgan and Prentiss are dead, too Jason," Hotch stated. "We have someone out there with an obvious grudge against our team, and is doing a decent job of trying to annihilate us."

"and if you go into protection..."

"Three people will die each day in our places. We have to stick to our regular schedules, which means that if this unsub knows our routine and we break it, other people will end up dead instead of us.."

"Which means we need to find whoever is behind this more than ever."

"Exactly."

"How do we know that you aren't behind this. After all you abandoned us?" asked Garcia.

"The only reason that I would come back is if something happened to the team," Gideon responded.

"You mean Reid," JJ said.

"Maybe this unsub knows this, and used Reid's death first as a ploy to get Jason out in the open. As much as I hate to say it, it actually makes sense, to get you out in the open to be able to kill you as well, Jason. The person behind this is very smart, and knows how to strike at us the best," Gideon said.

"And by getting Jason out in the opens means that he may be a target as well," Hotch stated.

"Or the unsub," Garcia snorted.

"I see it was a mistake to come here. I will just leave," Gideon responded. As he turned to leave, however, and hand touched his shoulder.

"No. We need you, probably now than ever," JJ replied.

"Okay, what do have so far?"

"The unsub has been leaving the notes at every scene, with the exception of Reid's ,which he put on Reid's desk. They have also stated the cause of each and every death, as well."

Gideon studied each note for a few minutes, then thought for a few moments more.

"There are a few things you left out. First off, the unsub writing the notes is most likely female. I can tell that especially from the last note. And the unsub also seems to know quite a bit about your personal lives, so he or she have either worked with you a lot or have stalked you all at some point. And is there anything else that you can tell me about the cause of deaths, more specifically, any special significance thereof?"

"Like?" Hotch asked.

" Did any of the team contract Anthrax?"

"Well, Spence did," JJ added

"And Reid was stuck in an elevator with Derek once," Garcia continued.

Gideon looked and immediately saw the similarities of the other two deaths.

"So this must be center all around Reid. Makes sense that the unsub would take him out first, but why? What connection would link all of this together?" Gideon asked. "Once we figure that out, we should be able to figure out this unsub."

* * *

A/N Has everybody gone after me yet with the torches and pitchforks? Please read and review.


	5. December 28  Strauss

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 5 - December 28 - Strauss**

**This story is for Nymphadora-Cullen BAU.**

* * *

Strauss was still under the belief that someone with the team was the one responsible for the murders. So when she arrived at the BAU the next day, she was extremely surprised to see Jason Gideon there, along with the remaining agents. Once the shock had worn off, she confronted the ex-agent.

"What in God's name are you doing here, Jason?" Strauss asked.

"Assisting with the investigation," Gideon simply replied.

"May I remind you that you resigned from the Bureau three years ago, and no longer have the clearance for such a case?"

"Chief Strauss, may I have a word with you?" asked Hotch.

"My office, now," Strauss commanded.

Hotch followed Strauss in to her office and closed the door after the two of them.

"I don't think that it's a very good idea to invite that man here to help with the case. I do have other agents working on it as well, contrary to what you may believe. We will be able to figure out the person or persons behind this, without Gideon's help."

"I disagree Chief Strauss. I believe Jason to be a great asset to our case, someone without a hidden agenda."

"You don't know that. And what if he IS the unsub? He could manipulate the case into implicating someone else."

"I have checked out his alibi for the past few weeks. He has been living in Bakersfield, California, for the past two years. And his alibi for the night Reid died is airtight. Besides, he considered Reid like a son to him, so why kill him, especially first?"

"Very well, Agent Hotchner. But you still should have at least consulted me on the matter."

"Time to do that would have been a waste of time."

"That is all. Please catch this killer before you all die. You are dismissed."

Hotchner left the room, followed by Strauss herself. She handed Gideon a visitor's badge, then left without a word. She wanted to get home and get ready for her son's concert. When she arrived at her home, she saw a note on the fridge stating that her family had already left and hoped she could still make it to the concert. Then she heard a noise coming from the living room. There were three large pit bulls, ready to attack her. They saw Strauss and immediately attacked her, biting and clawing at her. Within five minutes, Strauss lay dead inside her own home. Her family would not discover the body for several hours. The newest note read,

_Dear Section Chief Erin Strauss,_

_You have always stepped on people's toes, bringing other down to make yourself feel superior. But death does not care about that, it comes to everyone. And you deserved your awful fate. You need to know total and complete fear before you die, seeing your fate will be especially fulfilling._

_The the remaining BAU, catch me if you can. That is, before I kill you all and disappear into the shadows. You cannot catch me. And I hope you remember the rules, because I hate to take my aggression out on the public.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Your final Unsub_

Hotch was trying again desperately trying to get a hold of his brother when he heard his phone ring. It was from the deputy director, so Hotch felt that that would take priority over getting in touch with Sean. He wished that his brother would at least return his calls, but so far nothing. It seemed odd to Hotch that none of his calls were being answered or returned, and hoped that the unsub did not do anything to his brother. After the second ring Hotch answered the call from the deputy director.

"Aaron, I have some very bad news."

"Who died now?"

"This time, it was Chief Strauss. It looks like an animal attack, but it took place in her home, and the perpetrator left a note."

"Was it signed your final unsub?"

"Yes. I have several agents looking into the crimes now, and I would like for your team to go into protective custody immediately. WE cannot afford to lose anymore of you agents that we already have."

"But the note stated that if we do that we put at least three civilians at risk per agent per day, if I read the first note correctly. I don't know about you, but that is something I don't want to live with. You may think it's acceptable , but I don't. Besides, I have a former agent helping with our investigation. Do you remember former SSA Jason Gideon?"

"Yes. And are you sure that he is not the person responsible?"

"Yes John, I do. The only reason he came back is because of the death of Agent Reid."

"Than would that make him a potential target as well?"

"I don't know, John. I hope that Dr. Reid's death was not simply a ploy to get Jason out in the open, but we do have to consider that possibility."

"Keep me informed of your investigation, although I do advise protective custody."

"Thank you."

Hotch hung up the phone, wondering if he made the right decision about placing the other agents into federal custody. It would insure that they would live, at least, a minimal risk situation, hopwever, it would be putting more innocent people at risk. . He decided that his life did not mean as much as the others, he had lived a good life catching the worst society had to offer. He hoped that the unsub would stop hunting once his or her goal had been achieved. He just hoped that he would be able to catch the unsub before the body count rose even higher.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed her death. I sure did. Reid and Review please.


	6. December 29  JJ

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 6 - December 29 - JJ**

**This story is dedicated to Nymphadora-CullenBAU.**

* * *

JJ could honestly say she did do shed any tears for the loss of Section Chief Strauss. As far as she was concerned, there was some poetic justice in Strauss's death. She was surprised, however, by the amount of floral arraignments and bouquets left in memory of Erin Strauss. Various flowers of different kinds and colors adorned the BAU, making it look more like a florist shop than an actual working office. There were even flowers left in JJ's office in memory of their late Section Chief. She took all of them out of her office and placed them on Reid's desk. that is more fitting, to be there than on my desk, JJ thought, and besides, all these are a bitter reminder of a psycho out there trying to eliminate us all.

She felt very depressed throughout the whole day, a few times even excusing herself to the ladies bathroom to cry. She wanted to remain as calm and collective as possible while out in the public's eye, but she just wanted to go home and just cry hysterically. Finally, five o'clock came past and she left to go home. She took the long route home today for a change, hoping the drive would calm her down before arriving home to her son and fiance. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing, she never noticed the dark sedan following her.

JJ got out at a nearby park, walking around so by the time she decided to go home, her family would not notice her crying as much. She missed her Spence most of all, his loss was much like losing her sister all over again. She walked along the edge of the park, facing the woods.

She never saw the dark figure until it was far too late. The person came from the bushes and trees wielding a baseball bat, which the person hit JJ's left knee first, effectively knocking her down to the ground. JJ saw her attacker briefly, and she knew immediately who it was, but by then it was too late to do anything. The killer then hit JJ again and again with the bat, hitting her left foot, chest, and the left side of her head, effective caving her skull in, and making her almost unrecognizable.

After killing JJ, the unsub left a note under the body. It read,

_Dear Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau,_

_You have been a hypocrite throughout your life. You hold your precious BAU as family, yet ignore your own back in Pennsylvania. You claim you love your boyfriend deeply, yet refuse to marry him. You manipulate and play with men's emotions, never understanding true love. You often contradict yourself and I will end it now. Your son will be much better off without you anyway._

_To the BAU: not much of the BAU left, and that list will get smaller each and every day until there is none of you left. This is not a threat, but a promise I make to you. You are not going to catch me, no one will unless I want them to. You will all die by my hand._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Final Unsub_

A couple walking a moonlight stroll hours later found the body. The woman started to scream, while her husband got on his cell phone to notify the police. The police on the scene did not know she was FBI at first, mainly because of the severity of her injuries. There were no items taken, and they saw by her credentials that she was FBI. The ME was able to determine that she died quickly, but painfully. Once the police found out her identity, they called Hotch to inform him.

Hotch was trying to get his brother on the phone again when he heard his home phone ringing. He hung up his cell phone and answered the home phone, expecting the worst. And he was not disappointed. The policeman politely informed him of JJ's death. After the call, Hotch sunk down to the ground, wanting to cry but refusing to allow himself to just that. Hotch felt that he needed to be strong, now more than ever. After composing himself, he called Gideon.

"Jason, It's Aaron. I need you to stop by the police station . JJ's dead, and our unsub left another note. Could you stop by the police station and get a copy of the latest note from our unsub?"

"You don't have it yet, Aaron?"

"No, I just got the call from the DC police a couple of minutes ago. They found her ion a park, bludgeoned to death."

"Oh my God! I will stop there then I am coming over immediately."

"See you soon, Jason."

Jason Gideon arrived less than an hour later with a copy of the note. He noticed an extra car in the drive, one he did not recognize. He rushed in the house and was taken completely by surprise by what he saw.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU GOT JEN KILLED! I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!" exclaimed a very distraught Will. He had Hotch by the throat, and Hotch was not resisting Will at all.

Gideon immediately ran to where Hotch and Will were and separated the two men. He made Will completely release Hotch and gave a stern look towards Will. After a minute or two, he gave Will another look, this time one of sorrow and grief.

"Will, I know how much JJ meant to you," Gideon started.

"You have no idea," Will replied.

"I know loss. I have seen so much loss from my time working at the BAU, as well as experiencing the loss of a very close friend of mine due to violence."

"Would that be Reid?"

"No, I'm talking about Sarah. She was killed in my own home by a psychopath looking to try to kill me. She loved me, and died because of me. So when I say I know what you're feeling, I mean it."

"I'm just so sorry. I don't know what to do anymore. Life seems unfair without my Jen." Will broke into tears.

"It may not seem like it now, but it does get easier in time. You'll still miss her deeply, but after time has passed, it won't feel so bad. And blaming Aaron will not solve anything. We all need to find whoever is behind this, and make him or her pay."

"Him OR her?" Will asked with a very confused look.

"There is the possibility that the person may be female. Some of the words express empathy, while some of the language express arrogance. It doesn't make any other sense, other than the fact that this unsub wants to make us wonder as to their gender."

"I want to help. I could use my skills, as well as the contacts I know." Will gave a apologetic glance towards Hotch, who was rubbing his sore and bruised throat.

"Any assistance is greatly appreciated. The more people working on, hopefully the faster we catch the unsub," Hotch stated.

* * *

A/N - Happy Thanksgiving to all readers, whether this be your national holiday or not! This is my holiday gift to you. Please read and review.


	7. December 30  Garcia

**God Rest Ye Merry BAU**

**Chapter 7 - December 30 - Garcia**

**For Nymphadora-CullenBAU - I think you'll like this chapter... I hope so.**

* * *

Garcia was happy to see Will helping out with the investigation. Garcia herself had a hard time functioning in the past few days, both out of grief and fear. She didn't want to die and wanted to go into hiding, but was sure that if she did, the unsub would keep their promise and kill three others in her place per day. And since there was almost no progress towards finding the person responsible, Garcia felt a great despair.

She called Kevin again, trying to get a hold of him. By the time he answered, she was in tears again.

"Pen, is that you?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah. This is just so hard, Kev. I don't know how to carry on without falling apart. I am never good at this type of stuff," Garcia said through her tears.

"It will be all okay, higher ups got a whole bunch of people working on the case, and Hotchner told me that Will has decided to help out, too. That's a good thing, and I think that those two with Gideon should be able to figure it out."

"I wish I have your optimism."

"Don't lose faith. Then the person who did this wins."

"Thanks, Kevin."

"Anytime Pen. Please take care."

Garcia left his office at the BAU, as usual. She went to her beloved car, Esther, and drove home like she normally would. She then entered her house, taking the gun that Morgan had given her a few years back and inspected her house. There were no one in there, so she decided to relax, watch some Harry Potter, and hopefully go to sleep at a decent hour. She awoke to the sound of her phone. It was Kevin.

"Hi, Pen, just hoping to call you before you went to bed," Kevin said. He was trying to sound normal, but the fear still permeated his voice.

"Yes I'm awake, and still alive, and it's almost midnight. I hope boss man is still with us."

Then, as soon as those words left her lips, she felt cold steel on her throat. Garcia gasped and hung up her phone. She looked up at her attacker and knew that person immediately. Not wasting any time, the unsub slashed Garcia's throat and ran off, leaving another note next to Garcia. It read,

_Dear Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia,_

_You have always been tucked away in your little cubby hole, while the rest of the team risks themselves day in and day out in the field. You do your thing, while they are out in the field, going to you remotely when they need more information. You act like a queen at the office, but are a coward at heart. Your lack of field skills, which are needed when operating with the BAU, are very much lacking, making you an extremely easy target._

_I could have killed you first, but there would be no fun. I wanted to see you suffer greatly before I killed you.  
_

_To Aaron Hotchner, you ARE next. Don't try to go into hiding now, for all that will do is prolong the inevitable and kill many innocents in the process. After you, then it will be Jason Gideon's turn._

_To you Jason, you had a chance, as long as you remained in hiding. But since you have decided to help and come out of hiding, you have sealed your own fate. And now you must follow the same rules as the rest, otherwise many more will pay for your cowardice._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Final Unsub_

Fortunately for Garcia, however, Kevin had heard her gasp, hung up with her, and immediately called 911. He told the dispatcher where Garcia lived and to send an EMT as soon as possible. They arrived within eight minutes, to find a pool of blood, and Garcia's painful gasps for air. The y immediately loaded her into the ambulance, which took her to St. Sebastian's hospital, where they took into emergency surgery in order to try to save her life.

Kevin also called Hotch, who in turn called both Gideon and Will. They all arrived at the hospital at close to the same time, and they asked the charge nurse where they could find Garcia. The nurse refused to give out the information, even after Hotch flashed his badge.

"I can not let you see patient files, or even tell you if someone is a patient here, sir. It's all cover under the Patient Privacy Act of 1997."

"I know that. But Penelope Garcia also has me listed as next of kin. She has no living parents, and we are about as close to family as you can get."

Hotch flashed his badge again, this time so that the nurse could see his name. She then led him to Garcia's room in the ICU. With Garcia hooked up to those machines it seemed so unreal to Hotch. He knelt beside her bed and prayed for her to survive. After his silent prayer he left her room to talk to Will and Gideon. Kevin arrived shortly, with a laptop with him. He looked distressed, and very determined to assist with the investigation.

"Chief Hotchner..." Kevin began.

"Please, call me Hotch. You know, she would have never made it without you."

""I know. I just wish I could do something more. I want to kill this person, just tear them limb from limb!"

"I know how ya feel," Will added, extending his hand to Kevin, who shook it.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, Garcia would be dead by now. You may have saved her life," Hotch reassured Kevin. Kevin sat down, upset and feeling helpless.

"I am going through my computer, trying to find out who or why this is happening. But there is so much I just don't know."

"Did one of your team get infected with Anthrax?" Gideon asked. "That might give us some answers as to our unsub."

"Reid did," Hotch said flatly. "And Reid and Morgan were stuck in an elevator once together as well, just after you left. It shook up Morgan, but I have a sneaky suspicion that it might have scare Reid even more."

"Okay. I think I may see the connection. It appears that it has something to do with Spencer. That is why the unsub killed him first, one as an act of mercy on the unsub's part, and also so that she or he would not be identified by Spencer."

"I agree," added Will. "But who hates the rest of the team, but somewhat likes Dr. Reid?"

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. I have had finals in college that I had to do, as well as my work. The Unsub WILL be revealed next chapter, I promise. Please Read and Review. It helps me, trust me.


	8. New Year's Eve  Hotchner

God Rest Ye Merry BAU

Chapter 8 - New Year's Eve - Hotchner

This story is for Nymphadora-CullenBAU, and this chapter is written for HotchRocks.

* * *

The men all looked at each other wondering why someone would kill off the BAU. They thought of all the different unsubs that they had encountered throughout the years, and looked at fellow law enforcement officials as well. The four men realized that they couldn't figure out the connection, so they took a break and went to check up on Garcia.

This time only Hotch was allowed to see her. He sat by her side and held her hand for a few minutes, then left. He knew that the only way out of the nightmare would be to get the unsub. He gathered the others together and headed back to Hotch's house to brainstorm any other potential people who could be the unsub. But as soon as they all arrived at Hotch's, he received a call. The phone came up restricted, but Hotch reluctantly answered his phone.

"Hey Aaron, it me, Sean," Hotch's brother said shakily. "Please do what they say, or they said that they would kill me..." Sean's scared voice got cut off.

"Listen carefully Aaron Hotchner, or you'll be receiving your brother in pieces," came from another person. Hotch was unable to tell the gender of the voice due to a vox filter. He quickly motioned to Kevin to try to trace the call.

"What do you want?" asked a very worried Hotch.

"I will make this very simple for you. Your life in exchange for your brother's," the strange voice said. "Then after I watch you die, I will let your brother go."

"How do I know that you will keep your word?"

"An act of faith on your part, I suppose. But I have kept my word so far, and do not plan to deviate unless I have to."

"I guess you want me to meet you somewhere. Where would you like for us to meet?"

"I will be outside your house in one hour. You must come outside alone, without the additional men. And in case you're wondering, I know that Gideon, Will, and Kevin Lynch is also in there currently with you. They have been trying to help, but I am still smarter and more clever than they are. One hour, and you'll get to see your brother again."

Hotch hung up the phone, trying to appear as normal as he could, however, Gideon could tell that there was something definitely wrong. He walked up to Hotch and put a hand on the other man's shoulder, which Hotch promptly shook off. He looked at Kevin, and started to approach him when Kevin spoke up.

"It was coming from a disposable cell phone, but the signal bounced off a couple of towers, and whoever made the call, called within a few miles radius from this very house."

"Are you sure?"asked Hotch.

"Absolutely positive," replied Kevin.

"What the Sam hell is going on?" asked Will.

"The unsub has kidnapped by younger brother. If I don't surrender myself to 'them', they will kill him."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, just walking into the unsubs' arms like that. They may still kill your brother anyway, in order to prevent him from identifying his kidnappers. And he may be already dead, and his voice you just heard may be, in fact, a recording," explained Gideon.

"I know. But the unsub or unsubs have not killed anyone outside the BAU yet," stated Hotch.

"And it would make sense that the unsub would at the very least have some sort of accomplice. But we need to know who would hate the team, yet know them well enough to track them all down, and also know personal details about the team, especially Spencer."

"But Reid doesn't have many people he confided in, mainly just my dear JJ and his momma," added Will.

"Kevin, Will, I need you two to check up on Reid's mother. See if she's had any visitors in the past few months, any changes in the staff at the Sanitarium," Hotch ordered.

"I will assist you with your brother," announced Gideon.

"NO! I have to do this alone," said Hotch stubbornly. "I have only one hour, then I must surrender to the unsubs, alone. Otherwise they stated that they would kill my brother. In essence, I have only two choices. Either I allow my brother to die, or die myself. I choose to die, and have them spare my brother."

"You can't be serious?" asked Will.

"That is my final decision," replied Hotch. "My hope, if I must die, is for the rest to you to find the person or persons responsible and make them pay."

"What about Jack? If something happens to you, he'll be without Both parents. Is that something you want to leave behind for your son?" asked Will.

Hotch sat down and thought. He was now divided by what he should do. He loved his brother, but he also loved his son very deeply. This made him now torn between loyalties, but Hotch thought that if he didn't comply and they killed Sean, then they might go after Jack next. Hotch then reassured himself that he would be making the right decision in taking his brother's place at the mercy of the unsubs.

"Kevin, I have my cell phone with me. It's off now, But I will call the house phone so you can track it and find me," instructed Hotch.

So when the time came, he said goodbye to everyone and went outside to the panel van waiting outside his house.

"Come in," said the unsub.

Hotch looked up at immediately recognized her. It was Elle Greenaway, holding a gun in her hand and pointing for Hotch to enter the van. Upon entering, he saw Sean, dressed completely in black and handcuffed to his seat. Hotch felt instant relief.

"I kept my end of the bargain. You keep up with yours," Hotch insisted.

"Oh, of course I'll let Sean live. And by the way Sean, you have the key. Let yourself out of the handcuffs for your brother. That hopefully will make him feel a little bit better," replied Elle.

Hotch just sat there in shock of what Elle had just said. He was about to say something when Sean hit Hotch over the head, rendering him unconscious.

Hotch awoke in a basement. He was tied down to a chair, his legs bound together and his hands were tied behind his back. He could hear Sean and Elle yelling upstairs, but couldn't make out any particular words. He knew that they would kill him, Gideon, and most likely Kevin and Will as well, in order to completely cover their tracks. He tried to loosen himself, but he was unable to do so. After several minutes, he gave up.

Then someone came up from behind him, untying him. As the man finished untying Hotch he began to speak.

"What is going on?" demanded Hotch.

"Ssh." the voice whispered. "If you want to leave here alive, we have to be going now before they come back."

"Well well well, this can't do," said Elle as she and Sean were descending down the stairs. As the pair reached the bottom of the steps, she turned on the light and Hotch faced the man behind him.

* * *

A/N - Next chapter will be very interesting to say the least. And as always, please read and review.


	9. New Year's Day  Elle and Gideon

God Rest Ye Merry BAU

Chapter 9 - New Year's Day - Elle and Gideon

For Nymphadora-CullenBAU - I know you'll love this chapter.

* * *

Hotch took a second look at the man behind him. He was completely surprised by whom he saw.

"How can you, but I saw, why aren't you dead?" asked a very confused Hotch.

"Saw what?" asked an equally confused Spencer Reid.

"I saw your car explode! I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Hotch.

"Oh that," replied Elle. "Sorry, but they couldn't find you because they weren't looking for you Spencer. They thought you were dead. Isn't that right, Hotch?"

Reid gave a horrified look to Hotch.

"How did you do it?" asked Hotch.

"I had some help, of course. There was the drug dealer I befriended, when I was living in New York City. I paid him well, and he thought that we were just going to abduct Spencer and he was going to drive Spencer's car here. But I never told him that the car was going to explode the moment the keys turned in the ignition. No big loss there, he was a bad person, and so sorry about your car Spencer. The security cams and the other technical expertise has handled by another 'late' friend of mine. The funny thing is, no one questioned me at all when I was first there. All I had to do was act like I belonged there and I was let right through security."

Reid looked at Elle with sure shock. He then rubbed his raw wrists, which exhibited various welts and in places had begun to bleed slightly. Hotch gave a cold stare at Elle.

"Don't worry, Hotch," said Elle sarcastically. She pointed at Reid. "Spencer over there had no idea what has been going on in the outside world the past week. We've been keeping him 'in the dark' so to speak. Relax, we've been taking relatively good care of him. All the information came to us through Reid's subconscious. You wouldn't believe how much this kid talks in his sleep."

Reid felt immediately ashamed by her last remark. He backed away a bit and hung his head low, trying to become as invisible as possible.

"Don't worry, darling Spencer. Your secrets are safe with me. Now Aaron, see, there's no marks on him, except maybe around his wrists, legs, and most likely around his neck a little. It's not like we've beaten him to a pulp or anything. Sean, darling, please remove Spencer's collar."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sean. Sean removed Reid's collar, and Reid drew in a large breath of relief.

"If you try anything, Spencer, I will shoot Aaron, then you, so just remember who's holding the gun," reminded Elle.

"Yes," Reid said quietly.

"Sean, why are with this obviously demented woman?" asked Hotch.

"I love her. She was there for me when everyone else abandoned me. Hell, when's the last time we spent any real time together?" asked Sean.

"But my job has been so busy..."

"I know! And it always, ALWAYS came first. I found a kindred spirit in Elle. She befriended me when you were always absent. We are lovers now. And you. We've talked how many time in the last decade? I think it could be counted on one hand. No wonder Haley left you."

"Don't go there," warned Hotch.

"Enough you two!" shouted Elle. "I have wanted revenge against the BAU for many years. You guys never had my back, never took the time to ask how I was, so you all had to pay. I had to make each and every one of you suffer. All except for Spencer." Elle pointed at Reid. She walked to Reid and gave him a kiss, slipping Reid her tongue. "He was always there for me when I was on the team, and one of the few who always encouraged me, always had my back. And I guess he sort of took my place as being the BAU chew toy, always leaving him in peril now instead of me. And Sean, it's been nice knowing you, but there's not enough room for three people."

"What?" asked Sean. He took a few step back away from Elle.

"Truth is, I never really loved you, hell I never even cared for you. The whole plan was to get you to help with the other murders, then I was going to kill you too. Spencer here is going to be my insurance, so that I can get over the Mexican border."

Elle pointed her gun at Sean and shot him in the stomach. As soon as the gun fired Hotch wrested it away from her, handing it to Reid. Hotch then phoned Kevin, prompting Kevin to alert the police of their location. Hotch tried then to stop the blood loss on his brother, while Reid held the gun shakily at Elle. She calmly walked up to Reid, placing the butt of the gun on her chest.

"You really won't do that, will you, Spencer? Remember when you were on that train with me, trying to talk that nut job into letting us go? Remember that you figured out the Fisher King? Remember when I first came back after getting shot, and you were the first to greet me back? Remember in Ohio, you even came into my room to make sure I was okay? After I left the bureau, I still couldn't stop thinking about you. And when we first started writing each other, I knew. I knew you were the right one for me."

Elle then took a hand up and put it through Reid's hair. She kissed Reid again, and then flipped him over and retook the gun.

"Your turn , Aaron Hotchner," Elle said with a smirk on her face. She pointed the gun in Hotch's face.

"Please, Elle, don't do it," Reid pleaded with Elle. He stepped in front of the gun's direction, and she lowered her gun, but still kept it pointed in Hotch's direction.

"Give me just one good reason not to."

"I will go with you anywhere you want, as long as you put the gun down," Reid tried to reason with Elle. He hoped that as long as her placated her, she might stop killing, at least momentarily. She hesitated, but finally completely lowered the gun. She looked at Reid, and she kissed him yet again.

"Ok, Spencer, let's go. You go out the van right now, and I'll be out there in a minute or two."

"No. Either we leave, together, now, or I won't do it."

Hotch saw the determination in Reid's eyes. He knew that Reid was trying to protect both him and Sean the best way he could, but Hotch knew that with Elle's increasing instability, Hotch was afraid for Reid's life as well. He saw that both Reid and Elle were in a staring match, and wondered what would happen, and if anything would occur before any law enforcement arrived.

"Please, Reid, think about what you're doing," Hotch reasoned. Reid took a step back once he heard noises coming.

Just then, the police arrived in full force. they surrounded the house, with Will, Kevin, and Gideon there as well. They stormed the house, and Gideon made his way towards the basement, where he saw both the Hotchners, Elle, and Reid.

"Oh my God, is that really you, Spencer?" Gideon asked incredulously.

"Yes. Did Elle really blow up my car with someone in it?"

"I'm afraid so, all of us thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, Spencer, I hope I can make up to you all the lost time together."

As soon as Gideon finished his sentence, Elle raised her gun and shot Gideon directly in the head, killing him instantly. The police responded by shooting her several times, killing her as well. Reid stood there, completely frozen, not hearing the officers asking him if he was all right. Reid was not even respond to Hotch's voice. He started to have trouble focusing his eyes correctly, then he collapsed on the basement floor, from a combination of exhaustion, malnourishment, dehydration, as well as the stress of what had just occurred. One of the police officers caught him before he hit the ground.

When the ambulance arrived, it took Sean first to the hospital, then signaled for another ambulance for Reid, which came shortly after.

Will and Kevin both went directly to Hotch, trying themselves to assess the situation. Both asked Hotch how Reid could still be alive, knowing that they had all seen the footage of Reid on Christmas Eve.

"Well, Elle had some sick obsession with Reid after she left the BAU. She was planning on killing everyone, then her and Reid were both supposed to have some type of fairy tail-type ending together. So she abducted Reid, and blew up someone else in Reid's car, so we wouldn't try to find him," Hotch explained.

"I worked for the most part. I never would've imagined him still being alive," replied Will.

"She covered her tracks well," added Kevin. "At least we don't have to worry about her anymore. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to check on Pen. She hasn't regained consciousness, and I want to be there when she wakes up."

Kevin left the scene in his car, going back to see his girlfriend. As soon as he reached the hospital, he was treated to a big surprise. He walked into Garcia's room, just to see her starting to wake up.

"Kevin." She tried to talk, but the words came out very raspy.

"Don't talk Pen. We know who is was behind all of this. Everyone one knows now that it was Elle. Um, Pen, I have some good and bad news. Which one do you want first?" Kevin gave her a pen a paper. Garcia wrote, bad news, get it over with.

"Bad news, Pen? I can do that. We got her, but Gideon's dead. Elle killed him before the police shot her. Hotch is still alive, and basically unharmed."

Garcia frowned, and began to cry.

"But Pen, I have some great news!" Kevin said excitedly.

_What can be so good right now? I thought the good news is that Elle can't hurt us anymore_, Garcia wrote.

"Agent Reid's still alive. I saw him myself tonight."

_Junior G-man? Alive? How? Is he okay?_

"He is being treated at the hospital here. I'll check up on him later on."

_What happened?_

"Short version: Elle kidnapped Reid, killed someone in Reid's place, and was holding Reid against his will this whole time. She had this sick fantasy about her and him living together down in Mexico somewhere."

_Boy Wonder wouldn't last a week down there_, Garcia wrote with a small smile on her face.

"You're probably right," Kevin replied with a laugh. He look at the clock. "Well, it's now midnight. Happy New Years Pen."

Kevin knelt down beside her and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, and there is one more tiny thing I need to ask of you. I know it may be bad timing, but I'll say it now before I lose my nerve altogether. Will you marry me?" Kevin took a ring box from his pocket. In it, contained a princess-cut diamond solitaire.

_YES!_ Garcia wrote in huge letters. Kevin sat down by the bed, slipped the ring on her finger, and gave her a kiss.

* * *

A/N - I wrote this chapter three times, so I hope it doesn't suck. I couldn't kill Spencer off, I just didn't have to heart in me for him to actually die.

One more chapter to end it and wrap things up. And as always, please Reid and review.


	10. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

God Rest Ye Merry BAU

Epilogue - We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

For Nymphadora-CullenBAU

* * *

Hotch waited outside the ER for hours waiting to hear news about his brother. Finally one of the doctors came out and gave Hotch some news.

"Mr. Hotchner."

"That's me."

"Well, it looks like your brother will definitely live, and should recover in a week or so. He was lucky, it was a small caliber bullet and it only punctured his stomach and stayed lodged in it, and didn't enter his intestines or other major organs. He is still under the anesthesia right now, and in a little while we will be moving him to his own room."

"I want to be there for him"

As they wheeled the hospital bed out of the ER and into the gastrointestinal wing of the hospital, Hotch followed his brother into the room. Not surprisingly, there were also a couple of uniformed police officers waiting as well. Hotch walked past them, the men tipped their hats towards him, and allowed him in the room. Hotch saw his brother, who was in the process of waking up.

"I'm so sorry, bro," Sean said sadly.

Hotch walked up to Sean's bed with a solemn look.

"You'll be fine in a week or so. But why? Why did you get mixed up with Elle?"

"She cared for me. She said she loved me and we would be together, forever."

"I forgive you. You believed in someone, only to have that love and trust betrayed. But you will still need to answer for the crime you helped her commit. I will do as much as I can to try to spare your life, but right now it looks pretty bad for you."

"I don't care anymore. Let me get the death penalty. Leave me alone right now."

Hotch reluctantly did as his brother requested. Hotch also wanted to check on both Reid's and Garcia's conditions. He went into Garcia's room first, happy and relieved to see her awake and smiling. He saw Kevin there, and started to leave when he got called back into the room.

"Hey, you can be the first to know that Kevin and I are engaged!" Garcia beamed.

"Well, congratulations you two. I'm very happy for you both," stated Hotch sadly.

"What's gonna happen to your brother?" asked Garcia.

"I don't know at this point. All I can hope for is for him to spend prison time and avoid the death penalty."

"That's too bad. How's junior g-man?'

Hotch had forgotten in all the confusion to check up on Reid. But instead of telling the truth, he fumbled for an answer. He decided to lie to Garcia and Kevin, in an attempt to spare their feelings.

"He'll be all right in a few days. I'm going up to visit him now. Is there anything you would like to know?" Hotch asked the pair.

"Let him know where my room is, so that he can visit," Garcia replied.

"I'll let him know, after I tell him what else has been going on."-

"He doesn't know yet? He has no idea what has been going on in the past week?" asked Garcia incredulously.

"No. Elle and Sean never told Reid about what was going on. So, I haven't broken the news to him yet. I really don't know how to, but I guess it might be better coming from someone he knows."

"If you want, I can come with you, for support," Kevin offered.

"He know you as well, it might be better for you to come as well. Thank you very much, Kevin, for all of your assistance during the past week," Hotch said.

"Anytime. I just wish I could have helped out more."

"What you did was above and beyond the call of duty, and I will be eternally grateful for what you've done. Well, let's go and break the bad news to Reid."

Kevin followed Hotch to the nurses station. The nurse initially refused to give out which room Reid was in, but after Hotch flashing his badge at the woman, she reluctantly told them Reid's two entered Reid's room, they found Reid there along with Will. Will had already broken the news about the team's deaths to Reid, and Reid was looking out towards the window, feeling responsible for what had happened over the past week.

"You know, there was no way that you could have prevented any of the others' death, Reid. You know that for a fact," Hotch insisted.

Reid did not respond to Hotch. Instead he kept looking out the window. Then Hotch received a phone call on his cell phone.

"Yes. It's true, he's still alive..No, when did they get here?... I didn't contact them... No... they don't know .. have them come here, to the hospital. I can meet them here. Thank you so very much John," Hotch said.

"I have to leave to meet someone. I will be back in a bit."

"Okay," Kevin replied.

As soon as Hotch left, Kevin decided that he would try to talk to Reid, and maybe get further than Hotch did. Kevin decided that a different approach would be necessary.

"You know, me and Pen are going to get married, and, um, I was wondering something," Kevin said.

Reid thought about Kevin's offer, as well as the fact the Garcia was moving on with her life, and that he might do that as well. Reid finally turned around and looked at Kevin. Reid offered a small smile at Kevin, which made Kevin beam with happiness himself. At least there was something good to counteract the bad.

Hotch, meanwhile, was preparing himself to face Reid's parents, who still believed that their son was dead. He had them both meet him at the hospital, which Mr. Reid thought was odd, but still agreed to meet Hotch there.

"We have come to claim our son's body," William Reid plainly stated.

"Look, I told you once, I told you a million times, Spencer is NOT dead. I would have known, I would have felt it if he had died. He's still alive out there," Diana Reid insisted.

Just then Hotch walked up to both of them.

"Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner, I am the BAU unit chief," Hotch said. "There's something I need to tell you."

""Where is Spencer?" Diana asked.

"You must forgive my wife. She's still confused about our son's death. She seems to think that he is alive," William explained.

"Actually, sir, ma'am, that is what I'm here to talk to you about. It seems that we were mistaken about your son's death. He is quite alive, and here at this very hospital, which is why I had the both of you meet me here."

"I told you so," Diana retorted with a smug look on her face. William Reid sighed, from both exasperation and relief. Hotch then led the both of them to Spencer's room. Spencer was still staring out the window, completely oblivious to his parents' arrival.

"My poor baby, I knew that you weren't dead," Diana spoke softly to her son. She started to stroke his hair. Spencer finally turned around and looked at his mother.

"Mom, you're actually there?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. It will be all right now."

Hotch made his exit out of the room, grateful for the entrance of both Diana and William Reid. He knew that Spencer would need their presence over everyone else's.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

One Year Later

Sean Hotchner plead guilty to the murders, and was sentenced to life without parole, and is serving it in Fredricksville, Virginia.

Will LaMontagne graduated towards to top of his class in the FBI academy, his training was accelerated due to his former occupation of being a cop. He joined the BAU, in JJ's memory, and was accompanied by Aaron Hotchner, media liaison Penelope Garcia-Lynch (who was now the Media Liaison), technical analyst Kevin Lynch (whom was allowed by the FBI director to work with his wife), Spencer Reid (who spent three months LOA due to the events), and new recruit Ashley Seaver, whose father was Charles Beauchamp, an infamous serial killer.

They still remember their lost team members, but move on. They still stay together, and still solve cases to this date.

* * *

A/N Finally done! Whoo-hoo, now that gives me more time for my other stories. Please, good, bad, or ugly, let me know how the story went. I love reviews, they help me grow as a writer. And please, vote on my poll. Thank you so very much.


End file.
